


Discretion (The Trouble in Paradise Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Remixthedrabble, Fall 2009.</p><p><b>Original Fic:</b> <a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/250539.html">Lips Not for Scorn</a>, by <a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsofastory</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion (The Trouble in Paradise Remix)

Kenren stood at the window naked, watching the sun set.

"You have no discretion," Tenpou said, as much compliment as criticism, as he slid under Kenren's outstretched arm and returned to bed.

"I thought you wanted me grabbing attention," Kenren grinned. "Keep people from wondering what we're up to."

"Oh," Tenpou said, contemplating Konzen's slender, lovely body, "I think they're well aware of what we're up to."

"Not all," Konzen corrected, with his typical lack of humor.

"I believe that's the point, yes."

Kenren turned; Tenpou's eyes were unfocused without glasses, Konzen's face slightly less pissy in twilight.

Ah. Paradise.


End file.
